


Mr Dull Makes a Telephone Call

by DaibhidC



Category: The Furchester Hotel
Genre: Conversations, Double Drabble, Gen, I am literally the first person to write a fic for this series, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaibhidC/pseuds/DaibhidC
Summary: Mr Harvey Dull takes advantage of a surprisingly quiet day at the Furchester to get some stuff off his chest.





	Mr Dull Makes a Telephone Call

It was a relatively quiet day at the Furchester Hotel. Harvey Dull had actually managed to finish his book, only briefly interrupted by Monster Tea Time, and was now taking advantage of the peace to phone his cousin, Fred.

"Those monsters still giving you a hard time, Harv?" Fred asked him.

Harvey sighed. "I know they mean well. It's just, well, I like things to be dull and..."

"And they don't get that."

"Exactly. I've got a nice comfy chair where I can read my book and all I really want them to do is leave me in peace."

"But they never actually stop to listen to what you want until _after_ they've done something crazy trying to help you, right?"

"Yes!" Harvey was amazed at how well Fred understood, "Sometimes I seriously think about moving to a different hotel."

"It wouldn't help," Fred told him, "Once monsters have decided they want to help you, it doesn't matter _where_ you go. Somehow, they'll always be there."

"Really?" asked Harvey sceptically.

As he asked, he heard over the phone someone knocking on Fred's apartment door. "Mr Johnson! Your cute, furry, loveable pizza delivery man is here!"

"Really." Fred Johnson replied grimly.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired, of course, by the fact the same Anything Muppet is used for Mr Dull and Grover's unfortunate restaurant customer.


End file.
